


When You Least Expect It

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [121]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: All he'd meant to do with his afternoon was train by himself. Kagami's presence isn't exactly unwelcome but Tobirama could have done without the life changing revelations.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	When You Least Expect It

Tobirama was running through his cool down stretches when he very suddenly had a companion who wasn’t there a moment before. Without reacting visibly he let his eyes slide over to the man that just arrived, staring upside down through his own legs to note that Kagami was mirroring his pose.

“I’ve been here the whole time,” his once-student announced.

“Have you now?”

Amusingly enough, Kagami’s face was indeed covered with sweat and his clothing bore patches of stain as though he’d been tossed down in the dirt a few times. If Tobirama’s memory wasn’t so good he might have questioned whether they really had sparred today but he knew for a fact that he’d been alone. The work day had been long and after dealing with so many idiots who all wanted his attention at the same time it had been a blessing to escape the administration tower and just be by himself for a few hours.

That wasn’t to say that Kagami’s company was unwelcome, however. Of all the people he encountered on a day to day basis Kagami was one of the few who rarely frustrated him – and even then it was never due to stupidity or lack of the ability to listen.

In silence they both continued to stretch until the trees to the west rustled and several familiar bodies came storming out with angry expressions on their faces, hands clenched in rage. Tobirama was also quick to note that they all seemed to be missing a bit more hair than was usual after any of them sought out a trim. He might have asked for the story except he was fairly sure he could already figure it out from context clues.

“Kagami!” The designs on Torifu’s cheeks were barely visible with his skin so ruddy and angry. “You’re dead meat!”

“What did I do?” the accused asked, seemingly baffled as he stood up from a stretch. Tobirama silently commended him on improving his acting skills.

“Don’t lie,” Koharu hissed as she came to a sharp halt. “This has your stench all over it!”

Kagami held up both hands. “As much as I’m digging the new looks, I didn’t have anything to do with them. I’ve been out here training. You can ask him if you want.” He jerked one of his thumbs at Tobirama, who gave brief considering to throwing him under the bus but in the end decided to play along.

“It’s true. All of you need your observational skills reviewed if you cannot see that we’ve been sparring.” Tobirama sniffed at them with disapproval and very carefully did not smile when Torifu whined sadly.

With Hiruzen and Danzo trailing behind, both of them patting delicately at the backs of their heads, Torifu and Koharu led the way back towards the village proper to continue searching for the culprit of their new hairdos. Their voices filtered back through the trees until well after they were out of sight and the two left behind were treated to many outlandish guesses for who they should ambush next.

Only when they were alone did Tobirama turn to look at the man beside him and slowly lift one eyebrow.

“Very well executed, I must say.”

“Thanks for covering for me,” Kagami said with a wild grin.

“You must have put a lot of effort in to pulling that off. Who am I to ruin it for you?” He returned a tiny smile of his own, tinged ever so slightly with pride. It would never cease to amaze him just how far every one of them had come since the first time he met them all.

It was watching Kagami laugh that made him realize. The young man he now considered a dear friend threw his head back and laughed so freely that Tobirama couldn’t help but stare and wonder if he’d ever noticed before what a pretty sight he made. Dark curls glinting in the fading light, pale skin luminous with sweat, the shape of his smile more enticing than any carefully painted beauty could hope to be. He was captivating and when that beaming face turned towards him Tobirama could only think one thing.

_Oh sweet mother of chakra. I’m in love with him._


End file.
